


Kids

by ohitsbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, They're friends who love each other how much more could you need, They're just working things out you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsbo/pseuds/ohitsbo
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi talk about stuff.





	Kids

They’re sitting on Iwaizumi’s bed.

The lamp pours a smooth orange light across the room. He’s had that lamp since he was a kid, Oikawa notices lazily. He doesn’t really remember when Iwaizumi got it, just that one day he noticed how it looked like it belonged to an old man. They were playing with their toys when they were about 9, getting a little too old for dinosaurs but not really caring in the sanctity of each other’s presence. He’d punched Iwaizumi then, told him his room looked like it belonged to a scrawny 70 year-old man, and had been promptly punched back, quickly devolving into a fight that had completely ruined the setup of their toys and ended in the typical tears.

It was funny, really, considering the fact that Oikawa was crying now. His face for this action hadn’t gotten any prettier over the years, he just covers it up now, wipes snot away from his nose and hides his eyes behind the sleeves of his sweater.

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Oikawa sniffles. “It’s stupid, right? I shouldn’t be crying. We’re just having a conversation.”

Iwaizumi clenches his jaw.

“I mean, I’m the one who asked you to talk. So I should be the mature one. Not getting snot all over your fucking bed sheets.” Why can’t he just get to the point? “I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time. You’re used to me after all and… and. Yeah.”

Oikawa starts to brush his thumb over the light blue cotton of Iwaizumi’s sheets. Over his thumb. Brush his forefinger over to pinch. Repeat. Repeat. The air in the room seems to stale.

“Oikawa, please.” Iwaizumi’s voice croaks. 

Right. He must be getting anxious.

“I just… I was just wondering how you felt about all of this? Like the relationship. Like if there was something that was off about it to you or-”

“Is there something I should be worried about?”

Oikawa grins a little, “That’s why I’m asking. You’ve been off recently, and I don’t know if it’s something I’ve done or just life, you know?” He wonders if he’s even making sense, but either way Iwaizumi should be able to connect the dots between his vague phrases.

Iwaizumi is silent for a moment. And then:

“I don’t know if you really need me, if we’re being honest here.”

Oikawa’s stomach drops. “What do you mean?”

“I guess it’s more like… are you dating me because you want to date me or are you dating me just because you want to date someone? I’m worried that I’m a placeholder, Oikawa.”

Oikawa leans back on the bed and lets himself fall onto the sheets, glaring up at the ceiling. “Iwa-chan, that’s stupid. I’m fucking heads over heels for you.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t move. He glances down at Oikawa. Oikawa lowers his gaze to Iwaizumi’s feet.

Iwaizumi coughs and stands up.

“Just forget it.”

He makes his way to the door.

“No! God, don’t do that,” Oikawa sits up urgently. “This conversation isn’t over. Get back over here, you big idiot.” Oikawa nearly jumps on him in his efforts to pull him back to the bed, grabbing onto his arm and leaning backwards until there is nothing to keep him from falling but Iwaizumi’s weight and God’s mercy alone. Iwaizumi tries to shrug him off, but Oikawa grabs onto his arm with his other hand and tugs. They both go flying, or at least they become as airborne as two well-built teenage boys can be at the hands of gravity. 

They hit the floor.

Iwaizumi curses, “Was that really necessary? Was there any other way you could have-”

“Hey!” Oikawa rolls over on top of him, placing his legs on either side of Iwaizumi’s waist. He looks down on Iwaizumi and puts on the most dramatic frown he can possibly muster. “What do you mean, I don’t want to date you?”

Iwaizumi feigns nonchalance, executing the most awkward shrug seen yet. “I don’t know, asshole! I just feel like it doesn’t have to be me. Everything you want could be done by some girl or guy who would love to hang off of you like a bag. I’m not special.”

“It has to be you, Iwaizumi! You big fucking idiot! Of course it has to be you!” Oikawa leans down and plops a wet and tearful kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek. “I love you so much that it hurts! I could go my whole life without kissing anyone else but you! Fuck it, I could go my whole life without looking at anyone else but you!” Oikawa plants another kiss on Iwaizumi’s forehead. “It always has to be you or it’s not worth doing at all!”

With that, Oikawa delivers a kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips.

It isn’t a good one, anyone can see that. Oikawa is still crying, Iwaizumi’s caught in the middle of his own shock, and their positions can’t be less accommodating. But Oikawa kisses him, and Iwaizumi could have continued that kiss for the rest of his life.

When Oikawa pulls away, he nuzzles his face in Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“I love you so much.”

And Oikawa could describe it as if it was like they were kids again. He could say that all of their adolescent arguments followed similar paths, albeit with less kissing, and that their lives seemed to be turning full circle.

But that wouldn’t be it at all. This was completely different from their childhood arguments. Because it means something, going forward, and it adds a little clarity to the paths. Because it’s essential. Because it’s very them.

Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi’s jaw and the entire room is filled in with a color unique to who they are in this moment. 

Two stupid boys fighting in a bedroom after school. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be getting to bed instead of projecting.  
> It's been a while since I posted and I shat this out so I hope you enjoy!!  
> Thank you for reading!! Comment if you can I really appreciate it.


End file.
